1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of surgical devices. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and method of suturing or anastomizing of body lumens.
2. Background of the Invention
During minimally invasive surgical procedures, suturing of body tissue can be time consuming for the surgeon. In such endoscopic procedures, where surgery is performed in a body cavity and access to the site is through trocar cannulas, suturing is especially difficult. The surgeon cannot grasp the needle as in open surgery, but must rely on grasping instruments to grasp and maneuver the needle in the remote surgical site. These instruments entail grasping the surgical needle between the instrument jaws and manipulating the needle through the body tissue. Oftentimes, a second grasping instrument is required to enable passing the needle between the two instruments in the same manner the surgeon passes the needle during open procedures. Not only is maneuverability difficult, but the needle could slip from the jaws into the body cavity.
In addition, tying of suture knots is done with two legs of the suture thread protruding from a proximal end of a cannula or tube. Each throw of the suture knot (usually the knot requires four or five throws) is placed on the thread outside the cannula (outside the body of the patient) and the knot is pushed to its destination through the cannula with a tool commonly called a “knot pusher.” Ultimately, the suture knot is tightened on or near the sutured organ, vessel or tissue at the surgical site. Plainly, conventional suturing is one of the more difficult, tedious and repetitive procedures in surgery.
Consequently, there is a need for a device and methods of quick anastomosis of tissues without use of traditional needles and thread.